Gentle Beast
by LOLISaviour
Summary: Naga adalah makhluk yang sangat kuat. Mereka menguasai langit dan bumi, menghancurkan siapapun yang melawan mereka. Mereka adalah makhluk yang membuat pertempuran menjadi pembantaian. /OC
1. chapter 1 - New World

I own nothing...except for my OC !!!

-Chapter 1 START-

~Gentle Beast~

Ksatria dengan armor baja mengangkat pedangnya. Pedang yang siap melawan dan menghancurkan lawannya.

Kilauan matahari memantul indah di pedang itu.

Sang ksatria berdiri tegap siap melawan.

Di sebelahnya seorang perempuan berperawakan kecil dan bertudung berdiri.

Di tangan perempuan itu ada sebuah tongkat dengan ornamen penghias bewarna emas.

Berbeda dengan ksatria di sebelahnya, perempuan itu menunduk dan gemetar ketakutan.

ia menggigit bibirnya, matanya bergerak kesana kemari, takut dengan bahaya yang akan datang.

Si perempuan menyesal datang kemari. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut tapi temannya memaksanya.

ia menyesal ikut penyerangan ini.

8 guild ditambah ratusan pemain solo bergabung untuk menaklukan tempat ini. 1500 pemain berusaha untuk meruntuhkan tempat ini.

[The Great Tomb Of Nazarick]

Sebuah guild berisikan monster-monster yang sangat kuat.

Sangat kuat...sampai-sampai mereka dikalahkan sebelum mereka masuk ke [The Great Tomb Of Nazarick]

Dari 1500 pemain...hanya ada sekitar 800 yang masih bertahan.

Dan dari 800 hanya beberapa saja yang masih mempunyai niat untuk maju.

Di hadapan 800 orang seseorang berdiri. ia menatap tajam lawan-lawannya.

Ketakutan dan putus asa adalah perasaan yang dialami lawannya sekarang.

Berbagai macam senjata melayang di belakang orang itu. Mulai dari senjata yang biasa ditemui sampai dengan senjata yang memancarkan aura kekuatan yang dahsyat.

" [ Vault : Full Open] "

Hanya dengan 3 kata, senjata-senjata itu melesat. Semua perisai ditembus, semua armor dihancurkan. Tidak ada yang lolos dari serangan itu.

Dari 800 tersisa sekitar 700 pemain beruntung yang masih bertahan.

Sayangnya...ini belum selesai.

700 orang yang tersisa dibuat menggigil saat merasakan aura yang dipancarkan orang itu.

" [Specialized Magic :Reality Breaker] "

Hari itu, sebuah legenda muncul.

Legenda dungeon tak terkalahkan dan monster yang melindunginya.

-GB-

Tahun 2148 M ada sebuah istilah : DMMORPG.

Dive Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game.

Sebuah jenis game yang menggunakan konsol yang terhubung secara langsung ke otak dengan menggunakan teknologi _intracerebal nanocomputer network._

Ini adalah game yang memungkinkan pemainnya untuk masuk ke dunia virtual dan merasakan permainan seperti bermain di dunia asli.

Dan diantara banyaknya DMMORPG yang beredar di pasaran, ada satu yang paling menonjol.

YGGDRASIL

Sebuah game yang diluncurkan 12 tahun yang lalu, pada tahun 2126.

Jika dibandingkan dengan game lain YGGDRASIL memberikan kebebasan lebih kepada pemainnya.

Game ini memiliki 2000 kelas lebih, itu termasuk kelas awal dan kelas tambahan.

Setiap kelas memiliki level maksimun 15. Dan untuk mencapai level maksimum game yaitu 100, Setiap pemain setidaknya harus memiliki 7 kelas berbeda. Meski begitu pemain dapat mengambil kelas sebanyak yang mereka mau jika mereka memenuhi syarat kelas yang mereka inginkan. Pemain bahkan dapat mengambil 100 kelas berbeda, walaupun itu tidak efisien.

Adapula _Creator Tool_ (Dijual Terpisah) yang dapat digunakan untuk mengubah armor, senjata, penampilan, dan pengaturan kosmetik lainnya.

Pemain juga dimanjakan dengan luasnya dunia virtual YGGDRASIL yang terdiri dari 9 bagian : Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, dan Muspelheim.

Game ini berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama diatas game DMMORPG lainnya dengan luasnya dunia yang dapat di jelajah, fitur-fitur yang mengesankan, dan kebebasan yang diberikan pada pemainnya.

...hanya saja, semua itu hanya masa lalu sekarang.

-GB-

Ditengah padang rumput yang sangat luas berdiri seseorang.

Rambut keperakannya bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin. Dua warna matanya, merah untuk kanan dan kuning untuk kiri, menatap langit virtual diatasnya, dan telinganya yang panjang menjadi pelengkap penampilannya.

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan jubah bewarna marun yang menutupi baju hitamnya, dan celana panjang yang juga bewarna hitam.

Sekilas ia terlihat seperti Elf biasa, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah Draconian. Ras para naga yang memiliki kekuatan fisik maupun sihir yang sangat kuat.

Ia adalah Bahamuth, pemain YGGDRASIL, salah satu dari 41 anggota Ainz Ooal Gown - Guild yang masuk 10 besar YGGDRASIL - , peringkat 2 pemain terkuat, dan satu-satunya pemain yang berhasil mendapatkan kelas Ouroboros

Bahamuth adalah kartu as yang dipakai Ainz Ooal Gown dalam berbagai pertandingan. Ia memiliki _physical Attack_ dan _MP ( Mana Point)_ terbanyak di Guildnya.

Kekuatannya datang dari kelas uniknya, Ouroboros. Kelas yang memberikan tambahan _Physical Attack_ dan _Mana_ yang sangat banyak kepada pemainnya. Kelas ini juga memiliki skill passive [Continuous Battle] yang memberikannya efek regen _MP_ dan _HP ( Health Point )_ selama petarungan.

Kelas Ouroboros juga memiliki skill passive lain yaitu [The Ally Of Dragon] yang mem-boost _Attack_ dan _Defense_ pemain disekitarnya sebanyak 40% ( 50% untuk pemain dengan ras draconian ) yang ia anggap sebagai kawan.

Tapi yang paling membuat kelas Ouroboros ditakuti adalah skill yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai developer menerima banyak keluhan dari pemain-pemainnya.

[ Reality Breaker]

Skill yang melipatgandakan stats penggunanya selama 30 detik. Selama itu pula _Damage_ yang diterima akan dikembalikan sebanyak 50%, menaikkan efek [Continuous Battle] dan [The Ally Of Dragon] Sebanyak 50%, dan setiap lawan yang berhasil dikalahkan akan menambah _Damage_ yang diberikan sebanyak 5%.

Bahamuth berhasil mendapatkan kelas Ouroboros berkat usaha dan kerja keras teman-teman guildnya.

Diperlukan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk _Farming_ , menulusuri dungeon rahasia, mengumpulkan _item_ yang diperlukan, dan melawan pemain lain yang juga ingin mendapatkan kelas Ouroboros.

Setelah kelas Ouroboros di dapatkan, guild Ainz Ooal Gown bertambah sangat kuat yang membuat mereka melesat dari peringkat 24 ke peringkat 8.

Bahamuth menjadi _Power House, Damage Dealer,_ dan _Main Support_ untuk Ainz Ooal Gown.

Bahamuth juga memiliki akses langsung ke _Treasury Vault_ Ainz Ooal Gown yang memungkinkannya mengambil senjata dan armor apapun yang dimiliki guildnya ( kecuali untuk _World Item )._

Saat penyerangan besar-besaran Ainz Ooal Gown oleh 1500 pemain, Bahamuth memangkas jumlah pemain yang menyerang menjadi 500 pemain dan mempermudah teman-teman guildnya untuk menghabisi sisanya.

Hari itu ia mendapatkan peringkat 2 pemain terkuat dan beberapa julukan dari pemain lain.

" Annihilation Maker " - Pembuat kehancuran.

" Dragon Of Dragons " - Naga dari semua naga.

" Father Of All Monsters " - Ayah dari semua monster.

Rumor yang beredar membuat siapapun yang mendengar salah satu julukannya akan ketakutan dan ragu untuk melawannya.

-GB-

Di padang rumput YGGDRASIL Bahamuth berdiri. Ia berusaha untuk menikmati perasaan berada di dunia virtual yang mempertemukannya dengan teman-temannya dan melakukan petualangan bersama.

Saat ini tidak ada siapapun didekatnya, hanya ada beberapa monster seperti domba yang masih berkeliaran.

"..Sebentar lagi ya..."

Nada ucapannya menunjukkan kesedihan.

Wajar kalau ia merasa sedih. YGGDRASIL game berumur 12 tahun dan merupakan game DMMORPG terlaris...

...akan dihapus.

Tepat pada hari ini, server YGGDRASIL akan di _shutdown_ oleh developer.

Semua petualangan mendebarkan dan pengalaman mengagumkan yang bisa didapat di game ini tidak akan dapat dirasakan lagi.

Pemberitahuan tutupnya server YGGDRASIL membuat banyak pemain terkejut.

Banyak pemain yang berhenti bermain, tapi ada pula yang ingin ada di dunia virtual ini sampai detik terakhir.

Pemain seperti Momonga, Guild masternya, dan dirinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Momonga mengundang semua anggota guild untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tentu beberapa datang, tapi lebih banyak yang tidak datang.

Bahamuth sendiri hanya datang sebentar sebelum pergi untuk melihat dunia ini yang terakhir kalinya.

[23.59.30]

" 30 detik lagi..."

Bahamuth membaringkan badannya di atas rumput. Ia menatap langit...

[23.59.40]

" Kenapa...ini harus berakhir ? "

[23.59.50]

" Sayang sekali...semoga mereka membuat YGGDRASIL 2 "

Ia menutup matanya.

[23.59.55]

" hah...selamat tinggal "

[23.59.58]

[23.59.59]

[00.00.00]

[00.00.01]

 _' eh ? apa yang terjadi '_

Ia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat dirinya sudah tidak berada di padang rumput melainkan di tepian tebing berbatu.

" Apa...apaan ini ?! "

 _' tunggu dulu...'_

Bahamuth memegang bibirnya...

bibirnya bergerak ?

Di YGGDRASIL gerakan seperti bibir, lidah,dan rahang itu tidak ada.

 _' Apa jangan-jangan...ini beta dari YGGDRASIL 2 dan mereka menambahkan efek gerakan pada avatar pemain '_

Bahamuth berpikir sambil mengamati sekitarnya.

Bahamuth lalu mengadahkan tangannya ke atas.

" [Fire Ball] "

Sebuah bola api seukuran bola tenis muncul di tangannya.

" Hm..sepertinya sihir masih bisa kugunakan, oke selanjutnya..."

Bahamuth lalu mendekati sebuah batu yang berukuran dua kali dirinya.

Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul batu itu.

 _*DUAARR*_

Kepingan kecil-kecil melayang ketika batu itu hancur.

" Kekuatanku...masih ada, sekarang..."

 _*WIISHHH*_

Kobaran api muncul di punggung Bahamuth. Kobaran api itu lalu menipis dan memperlihatkan sepasang sayap seperti kelelawar bewarna merah marun dengan sisik-sisik yang menutupinya.

 _*WWUUUSHHH*_

Hanya dengan satu kepakan Bahamuth terbang melesat.

Di atas sini ia terpukau. Langit malam yang dihiasi taburan bintang dan diselimuti cahaya rembulan.

hamparan tebing bagai ukiran di bawahnya, bentangan padang rumput dikejauhan, dan lebat hutan yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" Ini...indah sekali..."

Hidup di jaman dimana udara berpolusi dan kau tidak bisa keluar tanpa alat bantu pernafasan atau paru-paru buatan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Merasakan udara segar alami adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Lalu dikejauhan sesuatu menarik perhatian Bahamuth.

Tampak sebuah desa kecil di dekat hutan lebat.

 _' Sebuah desa ? mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan informasi disana '_

Bahamuth lalu mengepakkan sayapnya pergi menuju desa itu.

-GB-

Suasana Desa Carne dapat dibilang damai malam ini.

Para warganya sudah berhenti bekerja dan sedang bersantai di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa orang sedang bermain permainan sambil bercanda di teras rumah mereka.

Malam itu Enri Emmot seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang ia kepang dan bermata coklat ini pergi ke perbatasan hutan dan Desa Carne.

Kenapa seorang gadis malam-malam pergi sendiri ?

Itu karena ia dengan cerobohnya menjatuhkan kalung peninggalan ayahnya saat mencari sayuran di hutan tadi siang.

Enri pikir ia akan baik-baik saja. Monster seperti Goblin atau Orc sangat jarang datang mendekati Desa Carne dan ditambah lagi Desa Carne secara tidak langsung ada di bawah perlindungan Raja Hutan Yang Bijak.

oh sayangnya...Enri salah besar.

3 pasang mata merah menyala mengikutinya perlahan.

Dengan suara geraman halus dan taring yang terpaparkan...Enri ada dalam bahaya.

-Chapter 1 END-

~Gentle Beast~

#OC Info

Name : Bahamuth

Race : Draconian

Racial lvl : Dragon King (15)

Elder Dragon (10)

Ouroboros (15)

Others (5)

Job lvl : Jack-Of-All-Weapons (15)

Treasurer (5)

Martial Artist (10)

Glorious Warrior (10)

Others (15)

Stats

HP : 90

MP : Exceed Limit

Phy.atk : Exceed Limit

Phy.def : 85

Agi : 70

Mag.atk : 85

Mag.def : 90

Resist : 100

Special Ability : 100

Total : 620 @


	2. chapter 2 - First Trigger

I own nothing...except for my OC !!

[Ch.2 Unedited Version]

-Chapter 2 START-

~Gentle Beast~

Sebuah penelitian pernah mengatakan, hewan memiliki indera perasa yang lebih baik dari manusia.

Hewan dapat melihat, mendengar, dan merasa apa yang manusia tidak bisa.

Jadi kalau mereka merasakan bahaya yang sangat besar...

Mereka akan bergetar tak berdaya.

Di malam hari sunyi di dekat Desa Carne, Enri terkejut menatap lelaki di depannya.

Lelaki berjubah merah yang berdiri tegap sambil menatap tajam 3 monster yang menunduk kepadanya.

-GB-

Beberapa saat yang lalu..

Bahamuth melihat desa yang ia lihat tadi sudah dekat. Ia lalu turun dan menghilangkan sayapnya.

' Lebih baik jangan menarik perhatian..'

" [False Data] [Anti Spy Aura] [Triplet Maximaze Magic : Illusion Shroud] "

Beberapa cahaya muncul dari tubuhnya. Lalu perlahan penampilannya berubah, rambutnya menjadi coklat, warna matanya menjadi hitam, telinganya menjadi seperti telinga manusia biasa, dan kulitnya sedikit menggelap.

Setelah yakin dengan sihir untuk menutupi identitasnya, Bahamuth berjalan ke desa yang ia tuju.

Saat berjalan Bahamuth dapat merasakan beberapa monster mengamatinya dari jauh.

 _' Monster ya...sepertinya ada beberapa goblin...terus ada Orc dan...oh Dire Wolf ! '_

Ia merasakan monster-monster itu mulai mendekat. Bahamuth lalu tersenyum...

" [Domination Aura I] ! "

[Domination Aura] Sihir yang biasa ia pakai untuk menakuti Monster dan Pemain yang selalu mengganggunya di YGGDRASIL.

Seketika semua monster yang tadi mendekatinya langsung lari menjauh.

" Hmm...level mereka pasti ada dibawah 10 kalau tidak bisa menahan efek [Domination Aura I] , lemah... "

Sesuatu lalu menarik perhatian Bahamuth. Ia mendengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan (Ras Draconian memiliki pendengaran yang sangat baik).

Dan...ia dapat mencium bau..darah ?

YGGDRASIL tidak memiliki fitur penciuman jadi ia sedikit terkejut.

 _' Sepertinya aku dapat indera penciuman yang tajam...menarik sekali '_

Bau darah di kejauhan semakin pekat.

" Well...saatnya bermain pahlawan ! "

Dan Bahamuth menghilang dan meninggalkan percikan api di tempatnya bediri tadi.

-GB-

Ini adalah ide terburuk yang pernah terpikirkan oleh Enri.

Pergi ke dekat hutan sendiri saat malam dan mengira semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Enri mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya sekarang sedang berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dibelakangnya 3 ekor serigala sebesar kuda sedang mengejarnya.

Dire Wolf, Monster serigala yang biasanya jarang ditemui kecuali saat bulan purnama.

Enri merasakan kakinya mulai kehilangan kecepatannya, dadanya naik turun berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Semua itu lalu diperparah dengan luka di punggungnya. 3 luka cakar terukir dipunggungnya dan membuat rasa sakit yang tidak sedikit.

Nasibnya makin buruk ketika ia sadar saat ia berusaha melarikan diri ia malah semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

Tapi apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia hanya bisa berusaha berlari dan berharap bisa lepas dari kejaran ketiga serigala itu.

Sayangnya langkahnya terhenti, dihadapannya ada tebing tinggi. Enri menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ketiga serigala itu sudah mengepungnya.

Ketiga serigala itu menggeram sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi tajam mereka.

 _' T-Tidak '_

Enri melangkah mundur menjauh.

Ketiga serigala yang mengepungnya sesaat terlihat sedang menyeringai tymelihat nasib Enri.

" P-Pergi.."

Mengacuhkan ucapan Enri, ketiga serigala itu melompat menerjang ke Enri.

Saat ini Enri hanya bisa pasrah, ia menutup matanya berharap kematiannya terasa cepat.

tapi...

" DYNAMIC ENTRY ! "

Sebuah suara teriakan lelaki yang disusul dengan suara tumbukan keras terdengar oleh Enri.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, Dihadapannya seseorang berpewarakan tinggi, berpostur tegap, dan tubuh besar yang cukup berotot.

Ia memakai jubah yang panjangnya sampai lutut.

Tidak jauh dari sosok misterius itu, ada tiga serigala yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tubuh ketiga serigala itu gemetar, kepala mereka menunduk sampai tanah, dan bahkan mata mereka tidak berani menatap sosok misterius itu.

Ketiga serigala itu dapat merasakan...sosok dihadapan mereka adalah sesuatu yang derajatnya berkali lipat tingginya dari mereka.

" Pergi..pergi sekarang dan kalian masih bisa hidup besok ! "

Suara dari sosok itu di satu sisi penuh percaya diri, seolah yang dihadapannya hanyalah tiga anak anjing. Di sisi lain suaranya penuh dengan ancaman...bukan, itu adalah perintah. Perintah yang seperti datang dari puncak rantai makanan.

Apex Predator, Pemangsa sejati.

Ketiga serigala itu tidak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, mereka langsung berlari pergi.

Sosok itu lalu mendekat ke Enri.

Enri dapat melihat kedua bola mata hitam menatapnya, rambut coklat bergerak mengikuti angin, bentuk wajahnya yang menambah pesonanya, dan senyuman hangat yang ia berikan ke Enri.

Wajah Enri memanas, tidak diragukan...lelaki dihapannya adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ? ", tanya lelaki itu.

" A-Aku..ah ! "

Enri meringis, luka di punggungnya mulai terasa.

" Sepertinya kau memiliki luka yang cukup besar din punggungmu, boleh aku lihat ? "

Enri mengangguk pelan sambil menahan sakit.

Lelaki itu lalu melihat punggung Enri sebentar. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

" [Fae's Light] "

Beberapa bola cahaya muncul dan melayang-layang di sekita Enri. Cahaya-cahaya itu lalu menutupi luka Enri.

Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya-cahaya itu menghilang.

Enri terkejut saat ia sudah tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

 _' Sakitnya...hilang ?! '_ batin Enri.

Enri lalu merasakan sesuatu menutupi tubuhnya, sebuah jubah.

Jubah yang lelaki itu pakai ia berikan ke Enri. Enri ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi lelaki itu mengatakan..

" Pakaianmu lumayan rusak, di udara malam yang dingin ini kau bisa jatuh sakit, dan juga pakaianmu kotor dengan noda darah "

Sesuatu di dalam dada Enri terasa aneh. Ia lalu menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

" Te-Terima kasih banyak.."

" Hm ? sama-sama senang bisa membantu ! "

Lagi-lagi wajah Enri memanas melihat senyuman lelaki itu.

" A-Anu boleh..kutahu namamu ? "

" Nama ? kau boleh memanggilku...Ddraig "

" Ddraig ? "

" Yup ! "

" B-Baiklah...Tuan Ddraig, nama saya Enri Emmot. Anda bisa memanggil saya Enri "

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tinggal di desa di dekat sini ? "

" I-Iya saya tinggal di Desa Carne Tuan Ddraig "

Ddraig mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban yang terlalu formal dari Enri.

" Haha jangan terlalu formal Enri "

Untuk sesaat Enri tampak kebingungan.

" T-Tapi bukankah anda seorang bangsawan ? "

Melihat penampilannya dan kemampuan sihirnya, Enri menebak bahwa Ddraig adalah seorang bangsawan.

" Bangsawan ? Hmm..mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tolong jangan terlalu formal "

Enri mengangguk pelan " Baiklah.."

" Oke sudah cukup perkenalannya, aku akan membawamu ke desa uh...cane ? "

" Carne ", Enri membetulkan

" Ya itu, oke kita akan pergi "

Tidak disangka oleh Enri Ddraig mengangkat tubuhnya. Ddraig meletakkan satu tangannya di punggung Enri dan satu lagi di kakinya.

Princess Carry

" D-Ddraig ?! "

" Hm ? Sihirku tadi cuma menyembuhkan lukamu tidak staminamu, jadi lebih cepat kalau aku menggendongmu "

Sebelum Enri melanjutkan protesnya, Ddraig sudah berlari...

dengan sangat cepat, membuat Enri secara refleks mendekatkan dirinya ke Ddraig.

-GB-

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Ddraig-Bahamuth sampai di Desa Carne.

Kedatangannya secara tiba-tiba membuat beberapa orang meliriknya curiga, tapi setelah Enri menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi mereka berterima kasih kepada Ddraig.

Seorang lelaki tua yang merupakan kepala desa ini menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang bisa mereka tawarkan sebagai tanda terima kasih.

" Uh..kalau boleh aku ingin tinggal disini unuk sementara waktu. Aku tadi berada dalam suatu perjalanan, tapi kereta kudaku terjatuh ke sungai. Aku lalu terbawa arus sampai ke hutan itu, sebagian besar barang bawaanku hanyut terbawa sungai. Jadi aku ingin tempat untukku tinggal disini sampai aku bisa mencari cara untuk menghubungi kenalanku "

Kepala desa mengangguk " Hmm..kalau cuma itu tentu anak muda ! "

Ddraig tersenyum, " Ah aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan, jadi jika ada suatu pekerjaan bilang saja aku akan mengerjakannya sebaik yang kubisa "

" Hohoho kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau adalah tamu disini jadi nikmati saja waktumu disini ", ucap Kepala desa.

" Tidak tidak..aku memaksa "

" Hmm..kalau kau bilang begitu, itu terserah padamu saja. Sekarang kita tinggal mencarikan rumah untukmu tinggal "

Dari kerumunan Enri mengangkat tangannya.

" Um..bagaimana kalau Ddraig tinggal di rumahku dulu ? aku juga ingjn secara pribadi berterima kasih kepadanya ", usul Enri.

" Hm..Ddraig apa kau mau menerima ide Enri ", tanya kepala desa.

" Kenapa tidak ? ", jawab Ddraig santai.

" Hohoho baiklah kau akan tinggal di rumah Enri, karena hari sudah larut kita akhiri sampai disini dulu. Enri akan membawamu ke rumahnya "

" Baiklah.."

Enri lalu mengajak Ddraig pergi. Enri ingin pergi cepat-cepat dari beberapa ibu-ibu yang mulai berbisik sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan Enri dan Ddraig sampai di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang.

Enri lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. lalu...

" KAKAK ! "

Sebuah bayangan kecil melesat dan menabrak Enri dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Ne-Nemu ! "

" Kakak darimana aja ?! "

Seorang anak perempuan berambut colkat kemerahan menatap Enri dengan mata sedikit berair.

" Kakak tadi cuma sedang jalan-jalan kok, terus Nemu jaga kelakuanmu kita ada tamu sekarang ! "

Anak perempuan bernama Nemu ini lalu sadar daritadi ada seorang lelaki berdiri di dekatnya.

Nemu langsung melesat kebelakang Enri dan menatap Ddraig dari situ.

" Ddraig ini adikku Nemu Emmot, tolong maafkan kelakuannya dia ini agak pemalu orangnya ", ucap Enri memperkenalkan Nemu.

" Ah tidak apa kok.."

Ddraig lalu berlutut.

Ddrag lalu tersenyum " Hey namaku Ddraig, senang bertemu dengamu Nemu "

Nemu masih bersembunyi di balik Enri "...Nemu "

" Baiklah Ddraig, aku akan menunjukkan ruang untukmu ", ucap Enri.

Enri lalu membawa Ddraig ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi sebuah ranjang kecil dan satu lemari kecil disebelahnya.

" Maaf jika sedikit berdebu, aku belum membersihkannya "

Ddraig menggelengkan kepala " Tidak apa-apa.."

Enri tersenyum " Karena sekarang sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu "

" Baiklah, tapi besok pagi ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kutanya, bolehkan ? ", Ddraig bertanya ke Enri.

" Uhm boleh kok, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya.."

Enri lalu pergi meninggalkan Ddraig.

Ddraig-Bahamuth lalu melemparkan badannya ke ranjang. ia lalu menatap langit-langit sambil berpikir.

' _3 informasi penting sudah kuketahui_... _hah sebenarnya ini dimana sih_ ? 'Ddraig-Bahamuth lalu menutup matanya, beristirahat dari semua keanehan yang ia alami hari ini.

Dua informasi yang Bahamuth dapatkan dari pengamatannya.

Pertama, semua kemampuannya di YGGDRASIL dapat ia gunakan disini.

Kedua, di tempat ini ada monster-monster dan manusia yang sudah jelas bukanlah NPC (Non Playable Characters), meski sejauh ini semuanya sangat lemah di matanya.

Ketiga, Sulit membedakan ini dengan dunia nyata. Maksudnya disini ia bisa merasa, mencium, dan terluka...tidak seperti di game. Ia juga dapat merasakan denyut nadinya, gerakan ototnya, dan panas tubuhnya.

Dan tentu masih banyak yang harus ia cari tahu.

Semua pemikiran Bahamuth terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, sampai pikirannya terlelap dalam tidur.

Keesokan paginya...

Enri terbangun dengan sesuatu yang asing...

Sebuah bau sedap yang menusuk hidungnya.

Ia lalu menulusuri bau itu dan melihat beberapa makanan tersaji di meja makannya.

ada 3 buah omellete dengan beberapa irisan daging di sebelahnya dan 3 gelas jus sebagai minuman.

Bagi Enri yang biasanya hanya sarapan dengan bubur dan roti, ini sangatlah mewah.

" Ah kau sudah bangun, selamat pagi Enri "

Enri menoleh ke suara yang menyapanya. Ia melihat Ddraig berdiri sambil memegang sapu dan kain lap.

" Ddraig ? Selamat pagi..um kau yang membuat ini ? ", Enri menunjuk ke makanan diatas mejanya.

" Yup ! aku tadi bangun duluan, aku pikir kau akan senang jika aku menyiapkanmu makanan, jadi pergi ke hutan sebentar mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Setelah itu aku membuatkanmu makanan dan setelah itu membersihkan rumahmu "

" A-Anu..Ddraig kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu, kau adalah tamuku seharusnya aku yang melayanimu ", kata Enri.

Ddraig tersenyum " Tidak apa-apa, kan sudah kubilang aku ingin membantu sebaik yang kubisa "

Suara langkah kaki kecil lalu terdengar datang mendekat.

Nemu berjalan sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

" Kakak buat apa ? "

Enri lalu berlutut di depan adiknya, ia merapikan rambut Nemu yang berantakan.

" Hari ini, yang membuat sarapan adalah Ddraig "

Nemu memiringkan kepalanya, " Ddraig ? "

" Halo Nemu, kau tidur nyenyak ? ", Sapa Ddraig.

"...iya "

" Sekarang ayo kita makan ", ajak Ddraig.

Mereka bertiga lalu duduk dan memakan makanan buatan Ddraig.

" Enak...ini enak sekali Ddraig ", puji Enri.

Nemu juga berpikiran sama, wajahnya terlihat senang dan ia menyantap makanannya dengan cepat.

" Aku senang kalian menyukainya, sambil kita makan boleh aku bertanya kepadamu Enri ? "

" Boleh kok "

Ddraig lalu bertanya beberapa hal ke Enri.

Desa Carne adalah desa kecil yang terletak di perbatasan Kerajaan Baharut dan Kerajaan Re-Eztize serta terletak di selatan Gunung Azerlisia.

Sebagian besar warga desa ini menggantungkan hidup pada hutan dan ladang. Tidak ada yang mencolok dari desa ini kecuali posisinya yang berada diperbatasan.

Desa ini juga jarang didatangi orang luar kecuali dokter yang mencari tumbuhan herbal dan pemungut pajak yang datang setahun sekali.

Tidak ada ksatria maupun sistem pertahanan yang menjaga desa ini. Ini membuat Ddraig mengerutkan dahinya.

' _Membiarkan desa di perbatasa tanpa penjagaan...itu sedikit bodoh '_

Lalu untuk mata uang, di tempat ini mata uang yang digunakan terdiri dari 4 koin yang berbeda-beda nilainya.

Mulai dari koin perunggu dengan nilai terendah, koin perak, koin emas, dan yang tertinggi koin platinum.

 _' Di YGGDRASIL hanya koin emas ya g digunakan, emas mungkin berguna_... _tapi akan menimbulkan kecurigaan kalau aku memakainya terus menerus_ ', pikir Ddraig.

Untuk sihir, di tempat ini menggunakan Sistem tier-tingkat seperti di YGGDRASIL.

Hanya saja kebanyakan orang yang bisa memakai sihir hanya bisa sampai tingkat 1, sedikit yang bisa mencapai tingkat 2 dan itu sudah dibilang berbakat.

Yang bisa mencapai tingkat 3 sudah dapat dianggap Sorcerer.

 _' Lemah ! benar-benar lemah ! hah...'_

Setelah menanyakan beberapa hal dan menyelesaikan makanan mereka, Ddraig langsung membereskan piring-piring kotor dibantu oleh Enri.

Setelah itu Enri pergi untuk bersiap-siap ke ladang.

Ddraig lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu Enri dan akan membantu pekerjaannya nanti.

Setelah Enri siap Ddraig langsung menawarkan untuk membantunya. Awalnya Enri menolaknya, tapi Ddraig memaksa yang akhirnya membuat Enri setuju.

Di ladang Enri meminta Ddraig untuk mencangkul tanah disini, ia lalu memberikan sebuah cangkul tua kepada Ddraig.

Enri lalu meninggalkan Ddraig dan pergi ke ladang di sebelah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Enri kembali ke tempat Ddraig bekerja dan melihat Ddraig sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon...

..dengan seluruh ladang yang sudah dicangkul di sebelahnya.

Enri dapat mendengar suara Ddraig terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejutnya.

Ddraig lalu bertanya apa yang bisa ia bantu lagi.

" Um..kau bisa tolong carikan kayu bakar di hutan ? "

" Hutan ? baiklah, oh ya ngomong-ngomong tadi malam kenapa kau pergi ke hutan sendiri ? "

" Aku..mencari sesuatu "

" Kalung..sebuah kalung peninggalan ayahku "

" Ooh..oke aku akan mencari kayu bakar, kalau aku menemukan kalungmu akan kukasih langsung kepadamu "

Enri tersenyum " Terima kasih "

Ddraig lalu pergi mencari kayu bakar.

Waktu terus berlalu, Ddraig kembali sewaktu siang dengan membawa setumpuk besar kayu bakar.

Ia lalu memakan makan siang bersama Enri.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang lelaki tua datang dan menanyakan apa Ddraig bisa membantunya menebang pohon.

Ddraig tersenyum dan mengatakan bisa.

Sehabis makan siang Ddraig mengikuti lelaki tua itu dan membantunya menebang pohon di hutan dan membawa kayunya ke rumah lelaki itu.

Ddraig lalu diberitahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang tukang kayu satu-satunya di desa ini.

Ia mengatakan kalau semua rumah dan perabotan kayu di desa ini adalah buatan atau desainnya.

Sayangnya ia sekarang sudah tua dan tidak bisa terlalu aktif seperti dulu.

Ia lalu mengajak Ddraig untuk mengukir ukiran kayu bersamanya.

Dengan senang hati Ddraig menerima ajakannya.

Dari siang sampai sore Ddraig menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengukir.

Dengan telaten Ddraig mengukir sebuah ukiran seperti profesional. Dalam hatinya Ddraig tersenyum.

 _' efek kelas Treasurer huh ? '_

Salah satu kemampuan kelas Treasurer adalah memungkinkan pemain untuk membuat apapun asal memiliki harga.

Meski dapat membuat apapun, kelas ini akan tetap kalah jika dibandingkan dengan kelas spesialis seperti Sculpture, Master Chef, Pharmacist, dan Carpenter.

Di tangannya sekarang ada dua ukiran, yang satu merupakan ukiran naga yang sedang mengaum dan yang satu lagi seekor kelinci yang sedang melambaikan tangan.

Tukang kayu itu lalu memuji karya Ddraig dan mengatakan ia memiliki bakat alami.

Ddraig hanya bisa tertawa senang.

 _' Bakat alami ? hah iya kali ! "_

Matahari sudah mau terbenam, Ddraig lalu berpamitan dengan si tukang kayu.

Ddraig lalu kembali ke rumah Enri. Sewaktu ia datang, Enri sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Beberapa roti, sup, dan ikan bakar.

Enri lalu meminta Ddraig untuk menunggu.

Ddraig lalu pergi mencari Nemu, ia lalu memberikan ukiran kelinci kayu yang ia buat tadi.

Senyuman lebar menghias wajah Nemu yang langsung berterimakasih kepada Ddraig.

Mereka lalu berkumpul di meja makan saat di panggil Enri.

Saat makan Ddraig memuji masakan Enri dan memberikan beberapa tips untuknya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ddraig, Enri khawatir masakannya tidak sesuai dengan standar Ddraig, ia lega dan...senang saat Ddraig memuji masakannya.

Mereka lalu menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya...

Setelah membantu Enri di ladang Ddraig dimintai bantuan lagi, kali ini seorang tukang batu.

Ia meminta bantuan Ddraig untuk mengangkut batuan sungai.

Ddraig setuju dan ia membantu si tukang batu.

Mereka lalu pergu sambil membawa sebuah gerobak ke sungai. Disana si tukang batu memilih-milih batu mana saja yang akan ia bawa dan dirubah menjadi peralatan rumah tangga.

Saat si tukang batu sedang mencari-cari, Ddraig menatap sebuah batu seukuran jempol ditangannya. Ia lalu melihat sekitarnya dan menemukan banyak batu yang sama di sekitaran sungai.

Ddraig lalu memanggil si tukang batu dan bertanya, apa ia pernah mengolah permata.

Si tukang batu menjawab kalau ia belajar sendiri mengenai pekerjaannya ini, jadi ia tidak memiliki pengetahuan untuk mengolah permata.

Ddraig lalu mengajaknya kembali ke desa. Sesampainya di desa Ddraig meminta sebuah alat untuk mengasah.

Setelah mendapatkan alatnya, Ddraig langsung mengasah batu kecil ditangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengasah, Ddraig melanjutkan memoles batu itu dengan sebuah kain berulang kali.

Beberapa lama kemudian batu sungai yang terlihat tidak ada harganya tadi disulap menjadi sebuah batu permata bewarna merah gelap.

Ddraig lalu menujukkan batu permata itu ke si tukang batu.

Ia menyarankan desa ini untuk memproduksi batu permata, menjualnya, dan mendapatkan keuntungan yang lumayan.

Si tukang batu mengatakan kalau ia akan menyampaikan saran Ddraig ke kepala desa, ia juga meminta untuk diajarkan cara mengolah batu permata.

Ddraig menjawab kalau ia akan mengajarkan dasarnya.

Ddraig lalu kembali ke rumah Enri dan waktu terus berlalu...

Besoknya...

Ddraig berkeliling desa dan menemukan Nemu sedang bermain dengan anak seusianya.

Nemu yang melihat Ddraig langsung berlari mendekat dan menarik Ddraig ke teman-temannya.

Nemu lalu mengatakan kalau Ddraig lah yang membuatkannya ukiran kelinci miliknya.

Ddraig dapat melihat ekspresli terpukau anak-anak yang mengerumuninya.

Tapi seorang anak laki-laki meminta Ddraig membuat satu lagi ukiran untuk membuktikan kalau memang dialah yang membuat ukiran itu.

Ddraig setuju dan meminta salah satu dari mereka membawakan sepotong kayu dan sebilah pisau.

Setelah mendapatkan alat dan bahannya, Ddraig menanyakan ukiran apa yang mereka mau

Anak perempuan ingin ukiran hewan yang lucu, sedangkan anak laki-laki ingin ukiran seorang ksatria.

Karena anak laki-laki lebih banyak, yang perempuan mengalah.

Ddraig lalu mulai mengukir.

Selama ia mengukir banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah ukiran seorang ksatria selesai. Semua anak diaitu berdecak kagum.

Ddraig tersenyum melihat ukiran itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan anak-anak disitu, ukiran ini merupakan ukiran Touch Me, salah satu temannya di Guild.

Keseharian Ddraig-Bahamuth di Desa Carne selalu dipenuhi dengan ia membantu Enri, membantu warga lain, bermain bersama anak-anak, dan lainnya.

Ia berhasil meninggalkan imej bagus dirinya di warga Desa Carne. Bahkan jika ada seorang warga desa yang mendengar namanya mereka pasti akan tersenyum dan memujinya. Bahkan kepala desa sekarang suka berkonsultasi dengannya.

Ini semua tidak lepas dari rencananya selama ini

Befriending With Strangers Plan.

Rencana yang ia susun untuk mendapatkan sekutu, menanamkan pengaruh dan fondasi yang kuat di tempat ini.

Memberikan kesan pertama yang bagus...cek

Menaikkan impresi orang terhadap dirinya...cek

mendapatkan posisi yang dapat mempengaruhi orang banyak...cek

' Semua sesuai rencana...'

-GB-

Sinar matahari menembus dedaunan pohon membentuk pilar-pilar cahaya kecil di hutan.

Di jalan setapak hutan seekor naga humanoid berjalan.

Ddraig-Bahamuth, berjalan seorang diri di hutan. Jika biasanya ia berada di desa, membantu warga sana dengan berbagai kerja mereka, Sekarang ia ada di hutan dalam rangka beristirahat.

Menjaga imej di publik sambil membantu banyak pekerjaan yang berbeda bukannlah keeja gampang.

Sudah 3 minggu ia berusaha agar selalu memberikan impresi bagus dan ia sudah lelah.

Hari ini ia bilang ke Enri kalau ia butuh waktu sendiri dan ingin bersantai sejenak.

Mendengar ini Enri justru senang dan mengatakan kalau ia memang sudah bekerja terlalu keras.

Maka dari itulah naga Ainz Ooal Gown ini mencoba itu rileks di hutan.

Tentu ia tidak mengatakan ke Enri kalau ia akan berada di hutan, jika ia beritahu itu akan membuat Enri panik, histeris, dan melarangnya kesini.

Saat Bahamuth sedang berjalan-jalan ia sampai di sebuah tempat aneh.

tempat ini berbentuk lingkaran di tengah hutan, di sini ada beberapa sisa pilar penyangga yang sudah rubuh, dan lantai terbuat dari bata yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan.

' Hm ? Tempat apa ini '

Bahamuth mengamati sekitarnya. Tempat ini setidaknya sudah berusia ratusan tahun kalau dilihat dari sisa-sisa bangunan disini.

Ia lalu melihat ada lubang di lantai dan mengetuk-ngetuknya.

' _Rongga ? ada sesuatu di bawah sana_ '

BUUAKK*

Bahamuth memukul lantai disitu dan membuat lubang yang cukup besar.

" Wow..oke selanjutnya [Invisible Sphere Barrier] [Life Detection] [Anti Life Detection] "

Setelah menggunakan sihir untul berjaga-jaga Bahamuth turun ke bawah.

" Wuah..gelap sekali [Flare] "

Beberapa cahaya muncul dan mulai menerangi ruangan ini.

Di dinding terdapat ukiran-ukiran indah. Sebuah pasukan yang sepertinya terdiri dari manusia mengacungkan senjata mereka, segerombalan ukiran malaikat turun dari langit, dari kegelapan ukiran iblis muncul, dan para monster berdiri menunjukkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

Dan ukiran terbesar, Sayap yang membentang luas, tubuh besar yang menakutkan, taring dan cakar yang membuat ketakutan, dan kepala yang menampakkkan kekuatan.

Sebuah ukiran naga yang berdiri di arah yang berlawanan dengan ukiran lain.

" Wow..."

Saat Bahamuth masih terkagum oleh isi ruang misterius ini, sebuah suara terdengar olehnya.

 **Kekuatan Dan Pikiran...**

 **Keberanian Dan Ketakutan...**

 **Kekuatan Kita Membelah Lautan...**

 **Pikiran Kita Memimpin Pasukan...**

 **Nama Kita Diserukan Oleh Ribuan Teriakan...**

 **Kita Berdua Menggenggam Dunia Di Tangan...**

 **Bawa Kembali Kemenangan Dan kejayaan...**

 **Hidupkan Kembali Kekuatan Tak Terkalahkan...**

SSIIIINNNGGG*

Sebuah cahaya membutakan mata muncul secara tiba-tiba. Bahamuth secara refleks langsung menutupi matanya.

Ia merasakan MP nya tersedot secara drastis.

Saat ia membuka matanya kembali, ia terkejut.

Seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya berusia 8 - 10 tahun melayang di hadapannya sambil bermandikan cahaya.

Tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menempel di tubuhnya, rambut keperakannya memanjang sampai ke pinggangnya dan bergerak kesana kemari.

Ia perlahan membuka matanya, mata bagai permata menatapnya, kuning di mata kanannya dan merah di mata kirinya.

Cahaya disekitar anak itu lalu menghilang dan menjatuhkan badannya.

Bahamuth dengan sigap menangkap tubuh anak itu.

Anak itu terlihat lemas, ia menatap Bahamuth sebentar.

" Papa... "

-GB-

Enri terkejut...mungkin lebih tepatnya dia syok.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka Ddraig datang dengan menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang tubuhnya ditutupi oleh jubah Ddraig.

Sebelum Enri berkata apa-apa, Ddraig memotongnya.

" Aku akan meletakkannya di ranjang, tolong berikan dia pakaian yang pas, akan kujelaskan nanti "

Enri mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Ddraig.

Ia lalu mengambil pakaian Nemu dan bergegas menuju Ddraig.

Enri lalu memakaikan baju Nemu ke anak perempuan yang tertidur itu.

Enri melihat anak ini tertidur dengan sangat pulas sampai ia dapat mendengar dengkuran halus datang dari nafas anak ini.

Setelah selesai Enri keluar dari kamar itu dan melihat Ddraig sedang duduk di kursi meja makannya.

Ia lalu duduk di seberang Ddraig.

" Kau ingin penjelasan bukan ? "

Enri mengangguk.

" Saat aku berada di pinggiran hutan aku menemukannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat lemas dan kelelahan, jadi aku segera membawanya kesini "

" Kau...menemukannya ? "

" Yup "

" Apa kau tahu kenapa ia bisa ada disitu dan...kenapa dia tidak memakai pakaian sedikitpun ? "

Ddraig mengambil nafas panjang.

" Entahlah, aku tahu ada beberapa kemungkinan dan aku tidak ingin menyebutkan kemungkinan itu "

Lidah Enri menjadi kelu, ia tahu kemungkinan yang di maksud Ddraig.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Enri Ddraig berusaha untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang dapat dipercaya. Ia tidak ingin langsung memberikan informasi yang sebenarnya.

" Oh begitu.."

" Ya begitulah, besok saat dia bangun aku akan menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya "

" Um..Ddraig tolong berhati-hati saat bertanya "

" Tenang saja "

Saat itu sudah malam, Enri sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja di bilang Ddraig dan Ddraig mengamati apakah kebohongannya ketahuan atau tidak.

Di malam itu seorang anak perempuan berambut perak tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

" Papa~ "

-GB-

Keesokan paginya Ddraig-Bahamuth terbangun pas matahari baru terbit. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia terbangun di lantai yang beralaskan tikar.

Disampingnya ada kasur yang ditiduri seorang anak perempuan berambut perak.

Setelah merenggangkan badannya beberapa saat, Ddraig akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi tapi sesuatu menarik lengan bajunya.

dua bola mata bewarna kuning dan merah menatapnya berbinar. Seyuman lebar terukir di wajah manisnya.

" Papa ! "

Hening...

anak itu memiringkan kepalanya " Papa ? "

" Pa...pa ? " Bahamuth menunjuk dirinya.

Anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat " Hum ! Papa ! "

" Aku bukan...papa mu "

" Iya ! Papa itu Papa ! "

" H-Hei ku- "

" Papa ! "

" Baiklah.."

" Yay ! Papa ! ", anak itu melompat dan langsung memeluk Ddraig erat.

Setelah beberapa saat anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis ke Ddraig.

" Oke..nah siapa namamu gadis kecil ? "

" Nama ? um..."

Anak itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia seperti berpikir sangat keras.

Ia lalu menyerah dan memiringkan kepalanya "Hmm..papa namaku siapa ? "

' _MANA KUTAHU !_ '

" K-Kau tidak tahu namamu ? "

Ia mengangguk " Uh huh, bisa berikan aku nama papa ? "

Ddraig menepuk mukanya, " Uh..oke, Namamu...Tiamat, Ya Tiamat bagaimana ? "

" Tiamat ? Ti..amat ? Ti..a ? Tia ! Um Tia suka nama Tia ! ", Gadis yang sekarang bernama Tiamat...atau Tia melompat senang.

" Tia sayang papa ! ", Tia memeluk Ddraig lagi.

Tidak tahu harus merespon apa, Ddraig hanya bisa menepuk dan mengusap kepala Tia.

" Tia..apa kau lapar ? "

" Um ? Ya ! Tia sangat lapar sekarang ! "

" Kalau begitu ayo kita makan "

Ddraig dan Tia lalu pergi. Di meja makan Enri dan Nemu sudah duduk.

Nemu menatap Tia penasaran, sedangkan Enri menatapnya khawatir.

Mereka lalu memakan makanan mereka. Saat makan Ddraig perlu beberapa kali mengelap pipi Tia yang belepotan dan sesekali menegurnya.

Tia menuruti semua perkataan Ddraig sambil tersenyum lebar.

Saat Tia memanggil Ddraig papa...Enri tersedak.

Ia menatap Ddraig kaget, tidak percaya, dan...marah.

Enri memberikan kode aku-butuh-penjelasan ke Ddraig yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Ddraig.

Setelah selesai makan, Ddraig mengusulkan Nemu untuk mengajak Tia bermain.

Nemu lalu mengajak Tia bermain.

Setelah itu Ddraig mulai menjelaskan 'cerita' Tia.

Ddraig menjelaskan kalau Tia mengalami hilang ingatan dan tidak mengingat namanya.

Tia melihat Ddraig dan langsung menganggapnya sebagai papanya.

Ddraig lalu bilang ia akan pergi ke tempat ia menemukan Tia dan mencari petunjuk di sekitar situ.

Enri merasa khawatir. Intuisinya mengatakan berbahaya kalau Ddraig pergi.

Tiga minggu tinggal bersamanya menumbuhkan rasa peduli dan rasa...lain di hati Enri.

Ia senang dengan tingkah Ddraig yang selalu menolong dan ramah ke semua orang.

Ia juga selalu terbantu dengan kemampuan Ddraig yang selalu bisa.

Jika ia kehilangan Ddraig...ia tidak tahu akan merasa apa.

-GB-

Tidak ada petunjuk yang dapat menyembuhkan rasa penasaran Ddraig terhadap Tia.

Ia sekarang berada di tempat ia menemukan Tia dan daritadi mencari-cari petunjuk apapun yang bisa membantunya.

Ia menemukan banyak barang, mulai dari sisa reruntuhan lalu batu dengan tulisan sampai tengkorak.

Batu dengan tulisan mungkin merupakan petunjuk yang sangat penting, sayangnya ia tidak bisa membacanya (Meskipun Ddraig telah membaca pikiran orang-orang desa dan mengambil ilmu literasi mereka).

Untuk sementara ini ia menyimpan batu itu di [Pocket Dimension].

Tia...merupakan faktor penting saat ini, Tia bukan seorang manusia, dia adalah naga sama seperti dirinya, Tia adalah seorang Draconian.

Selain itu Tia memiliki Mana Pool yang besarnya menyaingi dirinya dan Momonga.

Jika Tia adalah seorang pemain YGGDRASIL, maka ia dapat dibandingkan dengan pemain dengan level 100 dalam segi Mana.

Ddraig memijit keningnya, ia juga ingat suara dan cahaya yang muncul saat ia bertemu dengan Tia.

Terlalu banyak pecahan puzzle yang hilang.

Ddraig kembali ke Desa Carne saat matahari mulai terbenam.

Saat makan malam Nemu dengan semangat menceritakan cerita sewaktu ia bermain dengan Tia tadi siang ke Enri dan Ddraig.

Ddraig sedikit terkejut saat sadar kalau Tia tidak seceria saat ia besamanya.

Selesai makan Ddraig dan Enri tertawa pelan saat melihat Nemu dan Tia tertidur diatas meja.

Enri lalu menggendong Nemu dan Ddraig menggendong Tia.

Mereka lalu pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Saat Ddraig hendak membaringkan tia diatas kasur, Tua terbangun dan menarik lengan Ddraig.

" Papa...tidur sini ! "

Awalnya Ddraig mau menolak, tapi ia merasa Tia tidak akan melepaskan genggamannya.

Akhirnya Ddraig menuruti permintaan Tia. Ia berbaring di sebelah Tia dan langsung dipeluk oleh gadis berambut perak itu.

" Tia sayang papa ! "

" Hahaha...terima kasih Tia "

" Hehehehe.."

" Hei Tia, kenapa kau...bersikap sedikit aneh kalau sama orang lain ? "

" Hm..Tia masih tidak percaya pada mereka "

" Tidak percaya ? "

" Tia...selalu merasa kalau banyak yang ingin melukai Tia ", Tia memperat pelukannya.

" Maksudnya ? "

" Mereka membenci Tia...dan mereka ingin melukai Tia, cuma papa yang Tia percaya sama sayang "

Ddraig untuk sesaat terdiam mendengar ucapan Tia. Ia lalu merangkul Tia dan mencium keningnya.

" Selama papa masih ada gak ada yang boleh melukai Tia " ucap Ddraig

Mendengar ucapan Ddraig, Tia tersenyum. Ia tertidur sambil memeluk papanya erat.

Saat Tia sudah mulai terlelap Ddraig memikirkan sesuatu.

Sebuah intuisi ? insting ? atau naluri ? ia tidak tahu pasti, tapi...

 **Tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam sama orang yang ia lindungi !**

-GB-

Sebuah gulungan tua Ddraig temukan di Kuil Tia.

Ya Kuil Tia, Ddraig menamai tempat ia menemukan Tua dengan nama Kuil Tia.

Hari ini Ddraig kembali menelusuri Kuil Tia. Beberapa gulungan tua yang bertuliskan tulisan asing beserta beberapa lingkaran sihir.

Tentu ia menemukan banyak barang sampah yang tak berguna, tapi ada satu barang yang mengejutkannya.

Secarik kertas lusuh yang sebagian besar halamannya sudah terkoyak.

Ia menemukan kertas ini di salah satu tengkorak yang ia temukan disini.

Yang membuatnya kaget melihat kertas ini adalah tulisan yang tertulis disitu.

Di tulis dalam bahasa inggris.

' It's been 3 weeks since we got here, in this new world '

Tulisan setelah itu sudah tidak bisa terbaca, tapi kalimat itu saja sudah memberikan cukup informasi.

Ia bukanlah orang pertama yang 'pindah' ke dunia ini.

Ddraig lalu menyelidiki tengkorak tempat ia menemukan kertas itu.

Dilihat dari tulang pinggulnya tengkorak ini merupakan seorang perempuan. Sebuah tongkat yang menampakkan ornamen penghias bewarna emas dibalik debu yang menutupinya menandakan kalau tengkorak ini dulunya adalah seorang Magic Caster ada di sebelahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan YGGDRASIL dengan dunia ini.

Saat Ddraig sedang berpikir keras tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya sepeti di tusuk dan kepalanya berdenyut.

Pandangannya berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya semua rasa sakitnya berhenti.

Lalu sebuah suara dapat ia dengar. Suara samar yang ia dengar menjadi semakin jelas dan ia akhirnya mengenali suara itu.

 _' Papa ! Tolong !...'_

Suara minta tolong Tia ! Ddraig membulatkan matanya.

Kenapa ia bisa mendengar suata Tia ? dan kenapa ia merasa Tia dalam bahaya ?

Ddraig menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah jelas ada yang aneh...ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke Desa Carne.

" [Gate] "

Sementara itu di Desa Carne...terjadi pembantaian.

Sekelompok orang dengan baju zirah datang secara tiba-tiba dan mulai mengayunkan pedang mereka ke penduduk Desa Carne.

Dengan senjata pedang, tombak, dan semacamnya mereka mengincar para lelaki dewasa dulu dan mensisakan wanita dan anak-anak untuk *dipakai* nanti.

Bibir mereka menyeringai sembari membunuh satu demi satu orang.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang tersenyum melihat keadaan Desa Carne.

" Kapten Belius ", Seseorang memanggilnya.

" Tiga orang telah melarikan diri, mereka terdiri dari seorang wanita dan dua orang anak kecil "

Belius mengusap dagunya " Ya sudah, segera tangkap mereka ! dari yang kudengar si wanita ini adalah yang tercantik di desa ini, aku menginginkannya dan juga kalau tidak salah salah satu anak kecil itu ada yang berpenampilan eksotis ! rambut perak, mata kuning dan merah ? ya ia akan menjadi koleksiku yang berharga. Segera tangkap mereka, jangan terlalu melukai mereka, aku tidak ingin mainanku rusak "

"Baik ! "

Belius lalu kembali mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ia lalu mendengar seorang bawahannya mendekat.

" Hm ? apa ? ", tanya Belius.

BLLARR*

Sebuah tangan muncul menembus perut bawahannya dari belakang.

" [Incinerate].."

Sebuah percikan api yang membesar menjadi api yang sangat besar muncul dan membakar tubuh bawahan Belius.

Belius tidak bisa merespon apa-apa, pikirannya terlalu terkejut untuk memikirkan kejadian di hadapannya.

Lalu Belius menatap api di hadapannya dan dibalik api itu...sepasang mata dengan tatapan menusuk menatapnya.

" HIIIII ! "

Belius berteriak dan melompat kebelakang.

Beberapa bawahannya menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menatap kedatangan irang misterius ini.

Seorang lelaki yang hanya dengan berdiri saja sudah membuat mereka bergetar. Mereka dapat merasakan perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh, mereka seperti kerikil di hadapan gunung.

" SI-SIAPA KAU ?!! ", Teriak Belius.

Orang yang ditanya tak menjawab, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia lalu berkata..

" Kau..akan membayar semua ini, [Summon Low-Tier Spirit : Magma Golem] "

Suara gemuruh beserta guncangan di tanah muncul. Lalu sesuatu muncul dari tanah, makhluk yang berukuran dua kali pria dewasa dengan tubuh batu yang merah menyala dan kepala yang terdiri dari mata dan mulut yang mengeluarkan percikan api dan asap.

Orang misterius itu menunjuk Belius " Hancurkan semua yang berpakaian seperti dia "

Makhluk itu mengangguk dan menatap semua orang yang menjadi targetnya.

Belius melangkah mundur...orang dihadapannya adalah berita buruk.

" H-Hei ampuni aku...aku akan memberikanmu 200 keping emas "

Orang misterius itu tidak mendengar perkataan Belius dan melangkah mendekat.

" 300 !! aku akan memberikanmu 300 keping emas !!! "

Ia masih mendekat.

" 400 !!!! dan akan kujadikan kau tangan kananku ! "

Orang itu masih tak mendengar dan sekarang ia sudah dekat. Kepala Belius lalu di genggam dengan sangat kuat sampai Belius memekik kesakitan.

" [Eye Of The Mind] "

Dalam sekejap Belius merasa pikirannya diaduk-aduk. Matanya bergetar dan mulitnya menganga lebar.

Tubuh Belius lalu di lempar seperti sampah yang tidak berharga. Orang itu lalu menghilang.

Tapi meski dia telah menghilang, monster yang ia panggil masih ada dan masih memburu semua orang yang tuannya suruh.

-GB-

Ddraig belari mengejar Enri, Nemu,dan Tia. Dari ingatan orang yang ia baca Enri, Nemu, dan Tia sedang dikejar oleh dua orang.

Dari ingatan itu juga Ddraig tahu kalau yang menyerang Desa Crane adalah Kerajaan Slane.

Mereka menyerang Desa Crane untuk menjebak seseorang yang dijuluki prajurit terkuat Re-Eztize.

Tiba-tiba Ddraig melihat sesosok bertubuh tinggi besar yang memakai baju zirah besi dan memegang pedang besar di tangannya.

Sosok itu bertubuh kurus tulang yang dibalut kulit hitam membusuk.

 _' Death Knight ! '_

Ddraig lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dan..

" [Crimson Lotus] ! "

Ddraig memukul Death Knight yang datang kearahnya.

DDUUAARR*

Sebuah ledakan api berbentuk bunga terjadi dan langsung membuat lubang besar pada Death Knight yang tak lama kemudian ambruk ke tanah.

' Sial ! apa ada Necromancer diantar musuh ?! '

" [Life Detection] [Anti Life Detection] " Ddraig memakai sihir pendeteksi.

Ia lalu dapat merasakan keberadaan Enri, Nemu, dan Tia di depannya. Tapi...ia juga merasakan keberadaan dua individu yang sangat kuat.

' Sial ! ', Ddraig menggertakkan giginya.

" [Equipment : Grendel's Mother Gautlets] [Equipment : Fafnir Boots] "

Sepasang sarung tangan besi bewarna silver dengan permata ungu muncul di tangannya.

Di kakinya sepasang sepatu berlapis besi bewarna hijau dengan ornamen sayap muncul.

Ddraig juga menghilangkan sihir ilusi yang menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Sekarang rambut keperakanyang membanyangi mata merah dan kuningnya kembali,ia kembali menjadi Bahamuth.

" [Flame Flicker] "

Ddraig...bukan, Bahamuth menghilang meninggalkan percikan api.

Ia bergerak dengan sangat cepat, ia sudah melihat Enri dan yang lain. Dalam sekejap sudah di depan Enri.

BBRUUAAAKK*

Bahamuth lalu menendang orang yang memakai baju zurah full disitu,yang membuatnya terpental kebelakang.

Dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik Bahamuth sudah melancarkan serangannya ke satu orang lagi.

" [Blazing Meteor ] ! "

Kaki Bahamuth ditutupi api putih, ia lalu mengayunkan kakinya ke lawannya.

Tapi...

" [Great Shield] ! "

serangannya berhasil di hentikan oleh lawannya. Sebuah kubah berbentuk setengah lingkarang muncul dan menahan serangan Bahamuth.

DDDUUUAARRR*

Suara ledakan dari serangannya yang di tangkis terdengar dan juga menghasilkan dorongan energi yang cukup besar.

Asap hasil ledakan menutupi area di sekita situ. Bahamuth mengambil posisi bertahan dan bersiap untuk serangan balik.

Saat asap disitu mulai menghilang...Bahamuth terkejut, begitu juga lawannya.

" Momonga ?! "

" Bahamuth ?! "

Dihadapannya, salah satu temannya dan Guild masternya berdiri.

Dibelakangnya Enri menatap bingung orang yang datang tiba-tiba ini...ia tidak mengenalnya, tapi ia merasa familiar dengannya.

Rasa penasaran Enri terjawab saat Tia berkata..

" Papa ! "

Enri membulatkan matanya " Pa...pa ? D-Ddraig ? "

Di sisi lain rahang Momonga menganga saat seorang anak kecil menunjuk Bahamuth dan mengatakan papa.

" B-Bahamuth...Papa ? "

Keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung

-GB-

Di Desa Carne, Bahamuth melihat Summon miliknya sudah melakukan kerja bagus, ia melihat beberapa mayat yang sudah jadi arang dan beberapa yang sudah menjadi abu.

Bahamuth juga memberitahu kalau Ddraig adalah dia yang sedang menyamar

Awalnya Bahamuth berpikir kalau penduduk Desa Carne akan marah atau takit kepadanya, tapi ternyata mereka justru mengatakan kalau mereka tidak peduli karena Bahamuth telah banyak menolong mereka.

Momonga juga diperkenalkan oleh Bahamuth sebagai temannya yang seorang Magic Caster.

Momonga memerhatikan hubungan antara Bahamuth dengan desa ini. Ia akan menanyakan beberapa hal nanti.

Saat penduduk desa sedang mengumpulkan jasad teman dan keluarga mereka, Bahamuth sedang berdiskusi dengan Momonga.

" Jadi...kau telah berada di dunia ini selama tiga minggu ? "

Bahamuth mengangguk " Kurang lebih, kau baru sampai kemarin kan ? "

" Iya, aku penasaran kenapa kita sampai di waktu yang berbeda ? "

" Tidak hanya kita, lihat ini.."

Bahamuth mengeluarkan kertas yang ia temukan di Kuil Tia dan meberikannya ke Momonga.

" I-Ini..."

" Yup, ada orang yang lebih dulu dariku. Dan perkiraanku ia sudah disini lama sebelum aku datang "

Momonga menatap kertas di tangannya.

" Lalu Bahamuth soal anak yang memanggil papa.."

" Dia...bisa dibilang putriku dan juga merupakan sebuah anomali yang kutemukan. Kertas tadi kutemukan di tempat aku menemukannya. "

" Begitu..."

" Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya, kenapa Albedo bisa berbicara ? kenapa ia terlihat hidup ? "

Momonga menatap Bahamuth " Bukan terlihat hidup, tapi memang hidup. Semua penghuni Nazarick menjadi hidup "

" Menjadi hidup ? "

" Iya, Nazarick beserta seluruh isinya dipindahkan ke sebuah padang rumput tidak jauh dari sini. Sebuah keanehan muncul dan menyebabkan seluruh NPC menjadi hidup "

" Wow..."

" Hm yah..."

" Oke..sebenarnya aku masih ingin bertanya, tapi bukankah kau ingin berbicara dengan kepala desa ? "

Momonga mengangguk " Iya, kita akan melanjutkan diskusi kita nanti di Nazarick "

Mereka lalu berdiri dan Momonga berjalan pergi ke kepala.

" Hei tunggu sebentar Momonga "

" Hmm ? "

" Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi "

" Aku juga senang Bahamuth "

Bahamuth menemui Enri, ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon setelah membantu mengumpulkan jasad penduduk desa dan membantu yang terluka.

" Hei Enri..."

" Hei...Ddraig atau...itu bukan namamu ? :

Ddraig lalu duduk di sebelah Enri.

" Bahamuth, namaku Bahamuth "

Enri tersenyum pahit " Bahamuth ya.."

Enri lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Bahamuth.

" Apa semua yang kau lakukan adalah suatu kebohongan ? "

" Iya dan tidak, aku berbohong tentang identitasku tapi selebihnya aku tidak berbohong "

" Kenapa ? "

" Karena sebagai makhluk yang bukan manusia, tidak banyak yang menyukaiku. Dengan menyamar aku bisa bebas, aku bisa dekat dengan semua...aku bisa dekat denganmu "

Enri terdiam.

" Waktu yang kuhabiskan di desa ini adalah waktu yang berharga bagiku, waktu..yang kuhabiskan bersamamu ", Ucap Bahamuth.

Enri mengeser badannya mendekat " Apa... kau bisa berjanji kalau kau masih orang yang sama dengan orang yang waktu itu menyelamatkanku, orang yang sama yang telah menemaniku selama ini ? "

Bahamuth mengangguk " Iya aku berjanji "

cup*

Sebuah kecupan di pipi oleh Enri mengagetkan Bahamuth. Enri lalu memeluk Bahamuth..

" Tolong..jangan berbohong lagi, jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu suatu saat nanti.."

Bahamuth tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya membalas pelukan Enri.

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata Succubus memerhatikan mereka.

-Chapter 2 END-

~Gentle Beast~


End file.
